Flippy x Flaky: Red is my favorite color
by musiconly2412
Summary: This is a story about how Flippy became who he is, and how Flippy and Flaky both met. I don't own Happy Tree Friends.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: The beginning.

[Flippy's POV]  
I woke up at 6:30 in the morning and was drenched in my own sweat. I had that damn nightmare again, and it's been getting more frequent lately. Maybe it's the stress? I don't know but all I remember from it was that I was running through the woods with a feeling of dread. Like something is constantly watching and following me, and every time I turn around to look at what's chasing me, I see nothing. Just the persistant feeling of dreadfulness that fills me. . .

[2 years ago...Flippy's POV]  
I woke up to the sun shine peaking through my curtains and smiled to myself as it was a nice and lazy Monday morning. Now that may sound strange but I was happy because I was on break after graduating from high school not too long ago. So I got dressed putting on my jeans, and favorite red T-shirt. For some reason I've always liked red. I was starving so I headed down stairs with my hair looking like a bird's nest, and I heard a strange noise like sniffling and sobbing. I looked over to the living room where my mother was sitting slumped over, and was weeping...

"Mom, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" I said. My mother just looks at me and starts balling her eyes out, so I went over to her to comfort her even though I still didn't know what she was upset about. Did she get fired? Did a relative pass away? I just couldn't tell. That's when I noticed the letter on the table saying "ORDER TO REPORT FOR ARMED FORCES PHYSICAL EXAMINATION" and it was sent for me... I was confused for a minute and just froze up. "What is this? Is this why my mom is crying?" I thought to myself.

"I'm sorry..." my mother said as her voice cracked. "I'm so sorry" She didn't lift her head up, she just kept clutching a picture of my father. My father passed away a year ago in the war, and my mother has never been the same. She became depressed, and started to rely on alcohol to numb the pain. She would always try her best to keep it to her self, however I knew she was hurting. Even through her bright, beautiful, and seemingly genuine smile.

I looked over to her and asked, "Mom, what is this letter? What does it mean?" I went over and sat next to her to comfort her. She finally looked up and stared straight into my confused eyes. I could see her blood shot eyes filled with tears, and her pale, tired face looking at me like a lost dog. Helpless and exhausted.

"Son, you're being drafted" She said. I felt a sudden feeling of coldness come over me, and I could feel the pit of my stomach sink lower and lower. Everything seemed to go dark all around even though it was perfectly sunny and cheerful outside.

After the moment of shock passed I finally spoke up. "Drafted? Why? This can't be happening."

"I'm sorry..." my mother said as her face started to crumble up and tears started rolling out of her eyes.

"No mom, it's not your fault. You have nothing to do with this." I said as I put my hand on her shoulder attempting to comfort her. Still, I didn't get why _I_ was being drafted. It all seemed unreal, like a sick prank someone was pulling on my mother and I. But it was definitely real. On the letter it said that I had to be packed and ready by Friday to leave for the army when the bus arrives. I had a few days to prepare myself I suppose, but this still didn't seem real. I wondered if any of my friends had been drafted as well...

Looking over to my mother again, I saw that she was still sobbing. "Mom, it's alright. I'll be okay" I said as I managed a warm smile. "Whatever happens, just know that I'm coming back." She looked up and finally smiled, and placed a hand on my cheek when she said,

"I know..."


	2. Chapter 2: Reality

Chapter 2: Reality

[Flippy's POV]  
I was at my friend Kaboom's house on a Thursday evening, where we were both discussing what was about to happen to us. Apparently he had been drafted as well, and it made reality seem much closer each time the hour passed. Kaboom has been my best friend since middle school, and we would always hang out with each other after school. We went up in the mountains and camped together with Kaboom's family, eating fire roasted marshmallows around a fire while Kaboom's mother played some soothing guitar. We also liked to race our bicycles around the block with other kids from school. Me and Kaboom were almost always the fastest, but Kaboom took first place most of the time just because he was so fast. Nobody could catch up to him. And now, we were sitting in the same old house, in the same old tidy bedroom, with the same old music playing in the background. However the atmosphere was something we had never experienced before. It was a sort of haunting feeling because the peaceful life we've lived for so long was about to end. All those times we hung out here until midnight playing games, watching movies, and getting lost in deep conversation were about to be swept right away by this terrifying new reality. I just couldn't imagine it, but at the same time, I had this sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach that wouldn't go away...

"Hey Flippy?" Kaboom said. "Do you think we'll still be together in the army?" He looked over to me in a worried way.

"I don't know. But what I do know is that I'm not gonna let this ruin our friendship. We're going to make it back safely, and hang out just as we usually do. Right?" I said to him reassuringly, trying not to seem too negative.

"Yeah, I guess so... I really wish we make it back." Kaboom said. "I just can't shake the feeling that something is going to happen. Something bad." Kaboom was always concerned with things being exactly the way he wanted them to be. So naturally, when something out of his control happened to him, he would always get very anxious and start trying to logically put things together and organise things in his mind.

"Hey man, we'll be alright. Even though many people lose their lives in the war, many people make it back as well. And plus, there's a chance that we'll only be there for a few months and we'll be back here in no time." I smiled so innocently that even Kaboom who was looking at me with confusion for a moment couldn't resist a smile.

"You're too optimistic sometimes it's almost like being with a cheerful puppy." Kaboom said as he laughed a little. I chuckled with him, and for a while we enjoyed that warm moment.

"But I worry about you Flippy." Kaboom said in a more serious tone.

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

"Your optimism may turn on you at some point, only to leave you with the bitter taste of reality." He said.

I stared into his eyes as I saw a reflection of my confused self looking back at me. I noticed some tears build up gradually, and then pour out of his eyes. It was at that moment that I saw what he was seeing through his eyes. I felt a tight pang in my chest and my eyes started getting moist. My throat closed up and I started to sob. We hugged each other tight, just letting everything go. I have never cried like this in front of him, nor has he. But the cold front of reality started to set in as the sun disappeared behind the mountains, and it surround our helpless souls.


End file.
